


The Home for Misfits

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blind Character, Car Accident, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Orphans, PTSD, cake?, gay domestic fluff, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Home for Misfits was a sweet but sad place. Filled to the brim with children, that had been broken and carefully pieced back together. But sometimes the cracks still showed.Or, Charlie and Corey adopted eight kids of varying ages, who have all suffered greatly. Now, their suffering is easing, as they learn what it’s like to be loved, what it’s like to be normal, what it’s like to be safe at last.Featuring- Matthew, who’s new to the family, and is wondering how something could be so perfect.- Sarah, who’s sixteen and wondering why she’s alive, why she deserves a family like this- Alicia, who has loving parents for the first time, and is learning to love.- Elaine, who gives too much and takes too little, who cares to much about everyone but herself.- Bridget, who’s been scarred in too many ways, yet manages to fight back- Bella, who’s too young have been hurt so much.- Daniel, who’s been silent since he was six and feels the need to protect everything.- Luca, who’s been here the longest, who is blind but the sweetest boy you’ll meet.
Relationships: Implied Relationship(s) - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, look at that summary. I nearly reached the word limit.

The Home for Misfits was a sweet but sad place. Filled to the brim with children, that had been broken and carefully pieced back together. But sometimes the cracks still showed.

There were two “caretakers” - they might as well be parents to the children, but not all of the children called them that. There was Corey García, a motherly sort of person with a temper if you pushed him. And Charlie Lee, the sort of person that you looked up to no matter what age.

Then there were the children. 

Luca’s eyes have long since become cloudy. Something with genetics...he could see as a child, but when he was five, even the brightest lights had gone dim. His parents had thrown him to the streets, and he traveled from foster home to foster home. His once-bright blue eyes had faded to a milky blue. Came to the Home as a foster child at first, but the boy was soon adopted. Taken in at age of eight.

Daniel hasn’t spoken since he was 6. A severe case of mutism, doctors called it, yet they were unsure of why. Only Luca really knew why Daniel didn’t speak. The two had stayed in a foster home together and had been quite close. They communicated in a way that no one really understood, tapping on shoulders in some sort of created Morse code. Daniel saw for Luca, and Luca spoke for Daniel. On his first days at the Home, Luca talked about the boy in the foster home, and the owners had searched for the boy until they found him. Daniel was a foster child as well. He was adopted shortly afterward. Taken in at the age of nine.

Then there was Bridget, a tiny girl whose parents had died in a car accident, with her in the backseat. She was in an orphanage for barely a year before the Home had fallen in love with her. But bright lights scared her and she wouldn’t step into a car for ages. Sirens and car horns would leave her shivering for hours. Sometimes, she wouldn’t be able to walk across the street. She joined the home at the age of eight. 

Elaine was next. Panic attacks were frequent, where she wouldn’t be able to breathe, remembering times she didn’t want to remember. Generalized anxiety disorder, doctors said, caused by abuse as a child. Adopted once by a traditional Christian household, who thought the devil was in her. Dropped her off at the police station. She was taken in at the Home at the age of nine.

Sarah was after Elaine. Kicked out of her home when she had been diagnosed with cancer because they couldn’t afford the treatment. She stayed in a hospital for four months until her treatment was over, then she was dropped into foster care. For five years, she went from home to home. She was the last foster child at the Home, taken in at the age of eleven. 

Alicia was the one after Sarah. Her parents had pushed her around her entire life, one an alcoholic and the other with severe depression. With their twisted versions of love and how they treated her. Gave her a stubborn personality and anger, so much anger. Taken into the home at the age of thirteen. 

Bella was the one after Alicia. Bella’s dad was in and out of jail, and she stayed with an aunt who didn’t give a damn about her at all. At the tender age of six, she begged one of her teachers for help, which she received. She was taken into an orphanage and then taken into the home at the age of eight. 

And then there was Matthew. Parents died when he was a child, leaving him an orphan and pushed from orphanage to orphanage. As he grew older, he grew angrier. The angrier the child, the fewer parents would want him. The older the child, the less they would want him. And he grew older and angrier with each passing day. Until Charlie walked into the orphanage and said: “If I could meet your oldest child here, I would like to adopt them.” He was taken in at the age of sixteen. 

And so they were a family. 

Or they would be. 

***

“Tell me what you see.” Luca’s cloudy eyes stared blankly out the window. 

_No car yet_ , Daniel tapped into his shoulder. 

“What time is it?”

_ Nearly 10_ . He tapped. 

“And he said they’d be home by 10:15, right?”

“At the latest.” Corey stood in the doorway. “Boys, don’t be hanging out the window when they arrive. We don’t want to look like stalkers.”

Luca straightened up, smacking his head on the window. “Ah!” He hissed, rubbing his head. Daniel tapped a message out. “I’m fine,” Luca answered. More tapping. “Ah, don’t call me that!”

Daniel grinned, tugging the boy’s sleeve. He tapped out a quick question on his wrist. “Boy or girl?” Luca asked. Daniel tapped out another question, then another. “How old? Are they a foster child? Are they—”

“Daniel, if you ask any more questions, Luca’s jaw is going to break.” Corey scolded. “You know how Elaine gets with the oven, so go and help her with the cake—”

“She got over the oven,” Sarah called from the doorway as she walked past with a pile of books. “The cakes are cooling. She hasn’t had one in days.”

“Really?” Corey beamed. “That’s excellent.”

_Cake?_ Daniel tapped out. “Cake?” Luca asked. 

“Yes, cake. For your new sibling. Now, Bella’s going to stay in the little room, but depending on the gender, either Bridget and Elaine or the two of you will stay in the big room and share with your new sibling.”

Corey picked up a laundry basket. “Where’s Alicia?”

“Cleaning downstairs.” Bella appeared at Corey’s side. “Papa, when are they coming?”

“Soon, sunshine.” Corey sang. “Ready to meet your new sibling?”

“Yes!” Bella shrieked. Luca laughed, walking toward the noise. 

“Here, Bee.” Luca took her hand. “Take me downstairs so I don’t trip over the railing again.”

Daniel followed the two, Luca’s hand resting on Bella’s head, as Alicia ran past. 

“Coming through!” She shouted. 

“Alicia, what did I say about slowing down!” Corey shouted. 

“Can’t hear you!” Alicia shouted. 

“Sorry, Luca!” Sarah called, nudging Daniel aside as she made her way downstairs. Daniel frowned, tapping a retort out. 

“Daniel says, why are you apologizing to just Luca?”

“Sorry, Danny!” She shouted. Daniel frowned and started tapping again when Bella piped up. 

“What about me?” She asked. 

“Sorry, Bella!”

“Make way!” Bridget said, nudging her way past Bella, who ducked her head off of Luca’s hand as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Daniel frowned again, tapping rapidly on Luca’s shoulder. Luca laughed.

“Care to share?” Elaine tapped Luca’s other shoulder, once. He laughed again, whispering in her ear. Daniel grinned. She swatted the taller boy’s shoulder, laughing, and he turned to the side, wheezing out a rare laugh. Elaine turned back to the cake, brow furrowed. 

“I hope he likes strawberries. I made it vanilla cake, but I didn’t have any chocolate or cocoa powder for some reason, and vanilla on vanilla is just so boring, so I wanted to add fruit into the frosting, and we only had strawberries, so—”

“I’m sure it tastes amazing, Laney!” Sarah patted her shoulder. Elaine beamed. 

“Thanks, Sarie.” She said happily, dropping a frosting bowl into the sink and rinsing it off. 

“Kids! Charlie says they’ll be here in five minutes!” Corey shouted. 

“Five?” Elaine cursed. “I haven’t finished the toppings yet!”

“I’ll help,” Sarah offered, rolling up the sleeves of her pale blue sweatshirt and washing her hands. 

“Just cut the stems off the strawberries, and I’ll put them on with the blueberries, we should be okay—”

“Five minutes?” Alicia said, flying downstairs. “I haven’t taken out the trash yet, shit,”

“That’s a dollar in the swear jar!” Bella shouted. 

Luca laughed. 

“Lane, where’s my sweatshirt? I just put it down—“ Bridget rushed into the kitchen. 

“Couch!” Elaine shouted.

“Thanks!”

Luca reached out his hand, finding Daniel’s shoulder.  _I bet two dollars they’re a boy._ He tapped out.

Daniel grinned. 

_Five dollars and you’ve got yourself a deal._ He tapped back. Just as he’d finished, the sound of a car could be heard from outside.

“They’re here!” Bella sang happily, bounding towards the door. Alicia caught her shoulder.

“Let’s let Corey open the door. We don’t know how it’ll end up.”

Bella nodded, only half understanding. She heard Charlie’s booming laugh, and a quieter one. Muffled voices. A sound as something heavy - a suitcase, or a bag? - was plopped on the gravel driveway. 

“We ready?” Corey beamed at them all, gripping Luca’s shoulder. The eight of them stood by the door, waiting. There was a jingling of keys. 

The door clicked open, Charlie pushed it open wide, and Corey stepped forward. 

A tall blond boy stepped into the room. The family stared at him for a second. 

“Everyone, this is Matthew. Your new brother. Matthew, this is my husband, Corey...”

“Pleased to meet you, sir,” Matthew mumbled, holding out a hand. 

“No need for such formalities, Matthew, you’re one of us now,” Corey beamed at him, taking his hand with one hand and patting his shoulder with the other. “Matthew. You are the most perfect...I couldn’t have imagined.”

Matthew bowed his head, hiding a couple of tears and a smile. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Ah yes, and these are all the kids. We’ve got quite the family here.” Matthew nodded, looking them all over. Bella had honey-colored curls, Alicia with raven waves and Bridget with brown curls, Elaine with caramel waves, Sarah with ink-black sheets of hair, Daniel with cropped back hair, and Luca with short brown. His eyes hovered over the powdered sugar on Elaine’s apron, the books in Bridget’s hands and Luca’s eyes, the milky blue eyes. Daniel glared.

“This is Bella, the youngest,” the girl waved at him excitedly. “Bridget, thirteen, this is Elaine, fourteen,” Charlie gestured to the two girls. “Daniel, he’s fourteen, Luca, fifteen, Alicia, fifteen, and Sarah, sixteen.”

“You’re the oldest person they had?” Corey asked him, touching his shoulder. Matthew started but was glad when Corey didn’t pull away.

Matthew shook his head. They fell silent for a moment, then Luca’s hand started tapping rapidly against Daniel’s shoulder. Matthew seemed to realize.

“No.” He said aloud. “Most of the ones older than me are applying to colleges, meaning they don’t really want to leave. I was the oldest besides them.” Just as he finished his sentence, someone tugged on his sleeve. He looked down, surprised.

“You’re so tall!” Bella laughed. “Can you pick me up? I wanna touch the ceiling.”

Matthew looked at her, startled. He glanced at Corey, then at Charlie. “You can do it if you want to, Matthew,” Charlie said. “Don’t feel pressured.”

Matthew managed a smile, then swept the tiny girl into his hands, then hoisted her into the air. She shrieked in delight, he set down gently. 

That seemed to win a couple of points with the other ones. Sarah had eased into a small smile, and Bridget was grinning. Luca was full-on smiling. 

“So you’ll be sharing a room with Luca and Daniel, they can show you around the house, and we’ll get dimmer on the table. We know that it’s a little overwhelming to be around us.” Charlie patted his shoulder. “The two of you, could you…”he touched Luca’s shoulder and looked at Daniel. The two nodded. Daniel tapped out something on Luca’s shoulder and reached for Matthew’s bag. “Daniel will take that for you,” the shorter boy said cheerfully. “Here’s the living room and the dining room - and the kitchen—”

“Don’t go in the kitchen!” Elaine yelped, diving into the doorway and blocking it before Luca made his way in. He laughed and turned toward the staircase. Daniel, picking up the bag, tapped something out on Luca’s shoulder. Luca grinned but didn’t bother to translate. 

“Here, we’ll head upstairs. Normally we switch rooms every four months, but now that you’re here we’ll get the biggest room. We’ll just make the beds and you can put away your things in the dresser. You’ve got a desk as well,..” Daniel started up the stairs, but Luca paused at the foot, feeling around for the first step with his toes. His hand lifted, waving around to search for the banister. After a couple of seconds of awkward searching, Daniel set down the bag at the top of the stairs, moved Luca’s hand to reach the banister, and glared at Matthew. Luca started up the stairs with surprising speed. Matthew followed a little shower. 

“Here’s Bella’s room, it’s the smallest,” Luca paused at the first doorway. “This is Bridget’s and Elaine’s room - it’s the neatest, of course. Here’sAlicia’s and Sarah’s room, and here’s our room!” Luca pushed open the last door in the hallway. “It’s the attic, but thankfully we don’t have to move all the stuff out. This is your bed, and your desk and dresser.”

Matthew stepped into the room. He smoothed his hand over the sheets of his bed. Ran his hand over the desk and the stack of blank papers and the unsharpened pencils and pens that had been carefully laid out.

“Do you like it?” Luca asked.

Matthew was silent for a second.

“You know, I’ve never really had new pencils before,” he said softly. 

He was silent for another moment, then spoke up again. “Thank you. I love it.”

Daniel watched him carefully. His shoulders were tense, his eyes watery.

“It’s okay to cry,” Luca said softly.

Matthew’s eyes flashed and he turned around. He started walking towards the boy. 

“No, it’s not.” He growled, eyes red. “It’s never okay. Never.”

Any trace of the quiet boy who entered the house was gone. Here was a stiff, angry man who wanted to tear the world apart. Luca’s cloudy eyes flinched. Daniel stepped in front of Luca, glaring at Matthew, almost daring him to take another step forward. 

Matthew froze.

Daniel could almost see the anger seeping out of him, and Matthew looked as if he was folding in on himself. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I’m sorry. That happens sometimes. I don’t know how to - I don’t know how to control it.”

Luca relaxed a little bit. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not,” Matthew snapped. He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ll work on it.”

Daniel glared at him. He tapped something out on Luca’s shoulder. 

“All right.” Luca turned toward the doorway. “I’ll be downstairs, helping dad.”

Daniel crossed his arms. The boy was tall - not nearly as tall as Matthew, but getting there - and while Matthew wasn’t intimidated, Daniel’s face could be described as terrifying.

Daniel sat down at his desk and gestured for Matthew to pull up a chair.

_There are a couple of things you need to know._ Daniel wrote in tidy letters on a piece of paper. _Well, more like rules. Things you need to remember and things you need to follow._

Matthew nodded. He was still on a trial period - but he wanted to stay. No way he was going back.

_ We’ll start with an easier one. Rule one: no slamming doors. _

Matthew looked at him, confused, but Daniel kept writing. He was quick at it, scrawling words over the paper carefully and legibly.

_ One of the many triggers that a lot of us have in common. I won’t say who nor what, but don’t do it. _

Matthew nodded. Daniel looked at him with a grim sort of approval.

_ Bella is the youngest. Ergo, rule two. Protect her no matter what. Next is Bridget. Rule three: don’t flip her light switches in the morning or slam car doors. Rule four: don’t let Elaine get burned. If she does, let Corey, Charlie, Bridget, or Sarah take care of it. Rule five: don’t let the microwave or the oven go off more than five times or Sarah will freak. Rule six: don’t grab, touch, or hold Alicia in any way or she’ll stab you. _

Matthew frowned at this last thing, but Daniel plunged onward. 

_ If Elaine has a panic attack, make sure she’ll holding onto someone or something or she’ll lose her sense of reality. Don’t glare at Bella or she’ll think you hate her. Don’t pull Alicia’s hair. Don’t grab Sarah’s arm, grab her shoulder or her hand if you need to. If Bridget freezes when she’s about to cross the street, don’t stop talking. Just keep on talking until she’s ready.  _

_ I’ve saved the most important for last. Luca. You’ll figure out pretty quickly where he needs help and where he doesn’t. Don’t help him when he doesn’t need help, and if you think he does need help then don’t ask him if he needs it because he’ll lie. Don’t push him, don’t hit him. Don’t point out his eyes. He doesn’t need help going up the stairs but if you’re walking down the stairs with him it’s easier for him to rest a hand on your shoulder.  _

“Why are you telling me this?” Matthew asked aloud.

_Do you want to stay here? Learn the rules quickly and get rid of that paper. My family is the most important thing in my life. I’d like for you to become a part of it._ Daniel looked at him with a steady gaze.  _But you need to learn the rules._

Daniel folded the paper and handed it to him, then stood. Matthew slipped the paper into one of his desk drawers, set his bag onto the bed, and followed Daniel out the hallway.

Daniel was a fast walker. He sped down the hall barely sparing Matthew a glance, heading downstairs with a quick stride. Matthew followed him. 

“Oh, I was just about to get you.” Bridget was setting the table. “Dinner’s ready.”

“It smells amazing,” Matthew said.

“Stop hovering, Daniel.” Elaine scolded. “You’ll get your share. You too, Luca.”

Charlie sat at the head, Corey at the foot. On Corey’s left side was Bridget, and Bella. Next to Bella was Daniel, then Luca. Next to Bridget was Elaine, then Sarah, then Alicia. Matthew sat down awkwardly next to Luca and Charlie, looking at amazement at the food set out in front of them. Elaine lifted up a plate of chicken and started serving Bridget, while Alicia started serving Charlie, and Daniel started serving Luca. Actually, Matthew realized, they were all serving each other, and somehow, his plate was filled with food, despite doing nothing.

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

Alicia leaned forward, grinning. “It’s a little weird, right? It took me forever to get used to when I first got here. Everyone’s so effing generous, it makes my teeth hurt.”

“Jar, Alicia!” Bella said from across the table.

Alicia groaned. “I’ll put a quarter in later.”

After everyone’s plates were full, they started to eat with ravish. Matthew savored the flavors that seemed to fill his entire mouth, foods that seemed to explode with taste.

“It’s amazing,” he said quietly, turning to look at Charlie. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Corey.”

Corey frowned. “Don’t thank me, thank Elaine.”

Elaine laughed. “Don’t thank me, thank Bella. She was very helpful.” The dark-haired girl beamed at the younger, who grinned in response. 

“Um...” Matthew set down his fork for a moment. “Should I call you guys ‘dad,’ or...” his voice faded. “What’s best?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Corey said. “Not all of them call us dad, you can do whatever you want.”

“I call them dad, and so does Daniel. But we’ve been here the longest.” Luca added.

“I kinda go back and forth.” Bridget frowned. Sarah nodded, adding on, “I say dad more at home, and when I’m talking to Bella.”

“I say Corey and Charlie.” Alicia shoveled food into her mouth.

“I say dad.” Elaine hummed softly as she served Sarah a bit of chicken. The table fell silent for another moment more. Daniel stood and headed to the bathroom, and the room filled with the scraping of forks against plates.

Rather abruptly, a clicking noise started up, caused by Luca, who was awkwardly searching for the food on his plate by tapping his fork down. As the clinking sped up and Luca became slightly more frantic, Matthew set down his fork, about to ask him if he needed help, but Daniel’s words echoed in his head. 

If you think he does need help then don’t ask him if he needs it because he’ll lie.

He reached for Luca’s hand, loosened the fork that was held tight in his grip, and speared two pieces of potato that were left on the plate. He handed back the fork. 

“Ah. Thank you, Da-Matthew.” Luca murmured. Matthew made a small noise in the back of his throat and resumed eating. Luca ate the bit of potato and set down his fork. Bridget narrowed her eyes at Matthew, nudging Elaine. Elaine scrunched up her noses and looked to Sarah, who looked Alicia, then to Matthew, and then to Luca. Luca’s cloudy eyes stared at her. Sarah turned back to Elaine with a shrug. Corey coughed. The four girls’ eyes dropped back down to their plates.

“Is everyone done eating?” Sarah asked. “I can clear the table.”

“Ah, thank you, Sarah.” Charlie beamed at her.

“I’ll help!” Bella scrambled off her seat and started collecting the forks and knives. Sarah ruffled her hair and started stacking the plates up. Daniel slipped back into his seat next to Luca.

Charlie folded his napkin. “Now, Matthew,” he started. “How has your first couple of hours been so far?”

_It’s already been a couple of hours? Jeez. _ “Good, sir. I mean. Charlie?”

“Charlie’s fine,” he smiled at him.

“Matthew, we want you to be welcome here,” Corey said. “You’re one of us now. You’re a part of our family.” 

“Thank you,” Matthew muttered, cheeks red.

Sarah came back from the kitchen, carrying plates, and Bella proudly carrying a handful of forks. Elaine followed them, setting down a cake topped with strawberries. 

“Now, this was all Elaine,” Bridget informed him. “She’s amazing at baking.”

“She really is.” Luca said happily.

“I hope you like strawberry,” Elaine said sheepishly, setting the cake in front of him.

He smiled at her. “I love strawberry.”

How much more perfect could it get?


	2. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Matthew wonders why Daniel hates him, Sarah and Alicia teach Bella to play soccer, Matthew learns a little bit about Elaine, and Luca crushes everyone in Monopoly.

“So what do you guys think of Matthew?” Alicia was lying on her back on the floor in Bridget and Elaine’s room.

“I think he seems alright. A little shy.” Elaine whispered. Bella was asleep, and the boys probably were too.

“He snapped at Luca when they were upstairs. He felt pretty bad, though.” Sarah twirled a pen on her fingers, sitting next to Elaine on her bed.

“Luca came down by himself, remember?” Bridget was on her bed, on her back, her head hanging off the end of the bed. “He seemed okay, right?” Elaine asked.

Alicia snorted. “Daniel probably gave it to Matthew. He gave me this lecture when I first got here - things I should be doing and the things that I shouldn’t. Mostly about Luca.”

“Really?” Bridget rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. “Sounds like Daniel.”

“He was really polite to Corey and Charlie,” Sarah said. “And he helped Luca with his fork at dinner.”

“That was really nice of him,” Elaine agreed. “I think he’s just not used to…” she waved her hands around. “Us?” she said, with a scrunched up forehead.

“We are overwhelming people,” Bridget agreed, twirling a lock of hair with her fingers.

“But what made him snap at Luca, of all people?” Sarah asked, brow furrowed. “He’s either got serious anger issues or is insane.”

“I think it’s the former,” Alicia said. “Think about it. If he’s been in a facility for years - he’s freaking sixteen, that’s your age - he’s probably going to have some sort of damage to his mental health. I’m not saying there’s something wrong with him!” She added hastily. “But think about it. Luca’s been here since he was what, eight? That’s seven years ago. And he’s still got some mental health issues. We all do.”

“I suppose so, but that’s not a reason to hate him.” Elaine yawned. “I feel bad for him. He’s probably pretty stressed. He found out like - what, two months ago? - that he was going to have a new family and now he’s on a trial period. I’d be pretty stressed.”

“How come our dads didn’t know anything about him until now, though?” Bridget asked.

“Apparently they wanted to be unbiased, and they want to know that if they do decide to adopt him, it’s because of him, not his gender or his age.” Sarah shrugged. “I asked Charlie.”

Alicia made a face. “That sounds like dad.”

Bridget laughed. “Yeah, it does.”

“But isn’t saying anger issues kinda like...rude?” Elaine asked.

“It would explain why he snapped at Luca, though,” Sarah said with a thoughtful look.

“Luca, of all people!” Bridget said.

“Even if he does have anger issues, that doesn’t mean I have to like him,” Alicia said stubbornly.

“But he did lift Bella up when she asked him to,” Elaine said.

“I forgot about that,” Bridget said thoughtfully. “That was nice of him.”

“I don’t think he’s that bad.” Sarah pursed her lips. “And he was apologetic to Luca. I think he just pissed off Daniel.”

“You can say that again,” Alicia laughed.

***

A week later, Matthew was feeling pretty okay. His new family was maybe a little weird, but nice. Neither Luca nor Daniel snored, and he was warming up to everyone else. Alicia was a little sour sometimes, and Sarah had her moods, but they were alright. Elaine was nice - almost overly nice sometimes. Bridget was kinda weird - she talked about human rights a lot and ranted about equality and equity and things like that, but she was nice. Bella was loud - very loud - but very sweet. Luca was sweet and he talked quite a bit, and he helped Matthew get settled in. The only problem was Daniel. 

Daniel was protective. Well, they were all protective, especially over each other, but Daniel was more so. Daniel had been here the longest, besides Luca, or so Elaine told him. The two were attached at the hip.

He was kinda at a loss. Of course, he wanted to be nice to Daniel - there were only three weeks left in the trial period, and he wanted to make sure that Daniel didn’t just tolerate him.

He was sitting in the kitchen, pondering. They had just finished dinner, and he was sitting in the kitchen, a book in his hand that he was barely reading. He wished he could play soccer right now. Alicia and Sarah were doing drills in the backyard, laughing at each other and trying to teach Bella to kick the ball properly. Bridget was upstairs, reading or something. Daniel was upstairs as well, playing some sort of board game with Luca. Charlie was at work, and Corey was in his office, editing something. Elaine was reading over a recipe book, brow furrowed. He sighed. Elaine glanced up at the sound.

“Bored?” She asked. 

He blew out his cheeks. “I suppose so.”

“You can help me bake,” she offered. He shrugged, rolling up his sleeves and walking to the sink to watch his hands.

“How’s your first week been?” She asked, propping the book up on the counter, and pulling a couple of ingredients out of the pantry.

“Good,” he said, examining the book. 

Elaine pulled a bowl out of a cabinet and set it on the counter. “Liking the Home so far?”

“The...what?” He asked, confused. He started measuring cups of flour out, focusing his attention on his hands.

“We call this place the Home.” Elaine waved a hand to gesture at the house around her. “The place that accepts the people that society normally wouldn’t want. Sorry,” she added.

“Wouldn’t want?” Matthew repeated.

Elaine dumped some spices and salt into the bowl. “Yeah. For example, our biological parents either died or didn’t accept us. Tossed into orphanages or foster homes and moving from family to family because there was something wrong with us.” Elaine made a face. “But the Home - or Charlie and Corey - brought us in. Made us feel wanted and loved.” She gave him a small smile.

He smiled back. “I like that,” he said.

Elaine pulled another bowl out and started dumping sugar into it. “How long were you in the facility, anyway?”

He frowned. “Six months? There were a bunch before then. I never stayed in one place for long. I would cause trouble, I guess. I get angry a lot.” He muttered, cracking an egg open. “Where were you before this?”

Elaine hummed. “I was at an orphanage for a while, when I was nine, but I only stayed there for about a month. I got adopted by a couple after that, and I lived with them for about a week, until I had a panic attack after burning myself on the stove. They were a religious couple, they thought the devil was in me and dropped me off at an exorcist.” Elaine frowned as she whisked the eggs and sugar. “When they realized I was just scared and not possessed, they took me to the police. Corey and Charlie took me in as foster parents, but adopted me pretty soon after that.” Elaine pulled out a can of pumpkin from the pantry and opened it.

“Wow.” Matthew glanced up at her, but she seemed alright, Where were you before that?” Matthew spooned the pumpkin into the sugar mixture.

“I don’t remember. I think I lived with my family, but the house...burned. I don’t remember them at all. I just get weird flashbacks when I get triggered - loud noises, screaming, smoke, heat.” Elaine started whisking the pumpkin in. “I think I’m back there, I can’t escape.”

“I’m sorry,” Matthew said.

“No need to apologize. I haven’t had one in a week or so.” Elaine smiled at him, albeit a little sadly. “And I haven’t seen you get super angry either. Maybe we’re improving.”

“Maybe.” Matthew smiled back.

“So tell me a little about yourself.” Elaine set down the whisk and started carefully sifting the flour mixture into the pumpkin-sugar mixture. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Soccer,” he admitted.

Elaine, who had just pulled a wooden spoon from a drawer, dropped it on the counter and turned to him, hands on her hips. “Why aren’t you out there with Sarah and Alicia, then?” 

“They didn’t invite me!” He said defensively.

“Bull.” She wiped her hands on her apron and snatched his arm up. She dragged him around the corner to the back door, nudging him down the porch steps and onto the grass. 

“Laney, wanna play?” Alicia called from across the yard. Sarah was now passing the ball and forth between her and Bella, who both stopped and watched as Elaine tugged Matthew across the yard. 

“He plays soccer.” Elaine nudged him closer to the three girls. “The bread will be done in about an hour.” She turned and walked back inside.

“Huh. How long have you been playing?” Sarah looked him up and down

He frowned. “Since I was five? My dad taught me - before. I used to be on a team. I went to a boarding school for two years and they had a pretty good team.”

“When’s the last time you played? Our school has a pretty good team, training starts in the fall.”

“A couple of weeks ago.” He eyed the ball that was clutched in Bella’s hands. 

“What’s your position?” Alicia asked.

“Goalie.” He watched as Sarah tugged the ball out of Bella’s hands. 

“We might have a pair of cleats and gloves somewhere,” Sarah mused. 

***

An hour later, darkness had fallen, and the four of them headed back into the house, sweaty but happy. “You’re pretty good, Matthew.” Sarah grinned at him.

“That was awesome!” Bella clapped her hands as Matthew pulled off his gloves, grinning.

“Not too shabby, Kennville.” Alicia punched his arm.

“Alright, get in here,” Elaine herded them into the kitchen. “Take a shower while the bread is cooling, and we’ll eat it with ice cream in fifteen minutes or so.”

“Something smells good,” Luca said cheerfully, entering the kitchen, Bridget and Daniel on his tail. “Pumpkin bread?”

“Yeah - don’t you dare!” Elaine slapped Bridget’s hand away from still-warm loaves of bread. Bridget pouted for a moment before Elaine handed her an ice cream scoop. “Be a dear and scoop out some ice cream.”

“I’ll go get dad,” Luca offered. He made his way out of the kitchen and to Corey’s office, knocking on the door. He emerged with his hair rumpled and his expression frustrated but brightened when he saw Luca smiling at him. “Elaine made pumpkin bread,” Luca told his father happily.

“Yes, it smells great. And Charlie should be home soon,” Corey patted Luca’s shoulder and followed him back to the kitchen. Elaine was slicing the bread, Daniel dutifully putting the thick slices on plates, as Bridget piled scoops of vanilla ice cream on top.

“How about a game night?” Elaine suggested. “Maybe a board game, and we can wait for dad to get home while we set up.”

“Monopoly?” Sarah asked, walking into the kitchen with a towel draped around her neck. 

“That’d be great,” Corey opened a drawer and started pulling forks and spoons out. “We’ll set the table then, and we’ll load the dishwasher after.”

“Monopoly?” Bella popped into the kitchen next, eyes gleaming at the sight of the slices of bread. She was followed shortly by Matthew and Alicia, with damp hair and pajamas.

“Yes ma’am,” Luca reached out to ruffle her hair. “Why don’t you get the board for us?”

“Okay, Luca!” Bella skipped out of the room, while Bridget put away the ice cream. Matthew and Sarah grabbed the plates, taking them to the dinner table. A couple of minutes later, the table was set with plates and a monopoly board. The nine crowded around the table until the sound of keys was heard jingling outside.

“Dad!” Bella shrieked, shooting to the door and leaping up just in time to be caught into Charlie’s arms. The rest of them rushed to greet him, all clamoring to greet him first.

“Welcome back, Char,” Corey smiled as Charlie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How was your day, sweetie?” Charlie raised his voice over the chaos of the others.

“Company has been in absolute chaos since June, but I’ll be back in September,” Corey said. He was an editor, who did work from home during the summertime. “How was yours?”

Charlie made a face. “One of the top senior software engineers does not make people stop underestimating me. According to Cassie, I look like a university student.”

“At least it’s slightly flattering.” Bridget hung up Corey’s coat, looking interested.

“It would be if they would take me more seriously. Being a multi-racial person doesn’t help either, among several older white men. Nor does having a husband, but I’m not complaining.” He patted Bella’s curls. “How was your day, Bee? Something smells good, did you bake? And the four of you have wet hair, did you play soccer?””Matthew here is a pretty awesome soccer player,” Sarah punched his arm. Matthew scoffed. “And we got Bella to join in as well.”

“Mm, really?” Charlie asked, untying his shoes. “It smells really good in here...pumpkin bread?” He asked hopefully.

Elaine brightened. “We have the monopoly board out, and there’s ice cream as well.”

“Sounds amazing.” Charlie set his shoes aside and started into the house. “I’m just saying, I’m going to play until you all are broke.”

***

They did end up playing until nearly midnight - after Bella had been put to bed with sleepy protests. However, Charlie did not win. Bella went to bed about an hour into the game, her properties and money divided up among the nine remaining players. Bridget was out after that - a bad streak of luck after being forced to mortgage several of her properties. Alicia was out after that, and then Daniel, who both landed on Luca’s Boardwalk with his hotels. Sarah played well, but was out after landing on Elaine’s properties. Charlie was out after that. Elaine played surprisingly well, but she was out soon after Charlie. It was down to Luca and Matthew, who was surprised that he made it this far, because Luca was mean when it came to board games. Matthew cursed quietly after rolling a five, which would land him right on Luca’s Park Place.

“Was that a five?” Luca asked, grinning. 

Matthew counted out a couple bills. “Ugh.”

“Did I win?” Luca poked Daniel, who was smirking. He tapped out a quick message on his shoulder.

Elaine groaned. “Someone get the chart, please.” Alicia stood from her chair, grumbling something about consistency

“Luca always wins,” Sarah mumbled to Matthew. “I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

He groaned, slamming his fist down on the table, which rattled the silverware on the empty plates.

“Not too shabby, Mattie.” Luca grinned at him, holding his hand out for a shake. “No way you could beat me, though, the absolute master.”

Matthew grudgingly shook his hand, mind buzzing at the nickname. Mattie? “I thought I had that one,” he said sourly.

“Don’t buy utilities, they’re a waste of money. Railroads are the way to go.” Luca leaned back in his seat. “You guys know how it works.”

Alicia returned with a large piece of cardstock, which had lined neatly with columns and rows. “Winner of the game gets out of the cleanup,” she explained. “We keep track of wins, too.”

Matthew leaned over her shoulder to look the chart over. Rows were the games - Monopoly, Life, Clue, Settlers of Catan, Sorry - and columns were the names. Daniel and Bella won the least, their wins bunched up around Life and Sorry, with a handful in Catan. Alicia won a few games of Monopoly and several games of Sorry, while Elaine had won the most games of Clue out of anyone. Sarah had several wins in Sorry and several in Clue, with the most in Catan, Corey and Charlie were pretty even among all games, while Bridget had the most in Life. Luca had probably won the most games - he had the most in Monopoly and Sorry and a good handful in Life.

“Elaine turns into the devil whenever she plays Clue. I honestly don’t know how she figures it out so quick.” Bridget said.

Daniel frowned and tapped out a retort on Luca’s shoulder. “Life is literally a game of chance. And yet Bridget still wins the most.”

“Please! You’re just bitter because you’ve only won one game of Monopoly in your life.” Alicia scoffed. 

“We usually play Clue with just the six of us.” Elaine explained. “Bella doesn’t play and the dads don’t play, but I’m sure next time two of us can pair up. You probably noticed that there were extra houses and hotels and figurines with Monopoly, there aren’t a ton of games we can play with ten people.”

Matthew grinned. “Just so you know, I’m a menace with Settlers of Catan.”


	3. I’m rewriting this so I actually have motivation to finish it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m sorry

So hey, I’m rewriting this! If you read the title, then you know - I have very little motivation to finish this based on how bad the first two chapters are. So I’m going to rewrite it. Hope you guys have a great day as always, and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing?
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue this. I don’t know what I’m doing.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
